


Tour 2011

by HopeFic



Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: British, Britpop, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nueva gira de Noel Gallagher (Oasis), el relato de sus andanzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está escrita en primera persona pero se alternan dos personajes. Se sabrá por lo siguiente:  
> ***: Narra Alexa  
> ***^^***: Narra Noel  
> Si hay dos iguales seguidas es que continúa el mismo narrador pero con un salto temporal.

**PARTE I**

*******

-¡Hostias! Digo, perdón-su ayuda me había salvado de comerme la moqueta del hotel. No lo entiendo, ¿quién pone una puta moqueta en Argentina?

Sus manos seguían en mi cintura y me miraba fijamente. No sé cuántos de vosotros le habéis tenido delante, pero tiene unos ojos de un azul intenso. Me gustan, no desde siempre, yo también creía que era el feo de los dos. Es más, el feo y el más antipático.

Sigue sin hablarme y cuando creo que va alejar sus manos, la izquierda resbala hacia mi cadera. “Dios, que me empuje contra la pared”. Las mujeres somos poco dadas a decir esto pero, creedme, lo pensamos muy a menudo.

Entonces sus manos se dirigen al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y saca su cajetilla. Ni un ¿te encuentras bien? o ¿quieres sentarte?

-Estaré abajo-murmura, en su línea.

-Ok-musito y respiro hondo en cuanto abandona la habitación.

*******

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro-respondo, levantando la vista del iPad y sorprendiéndome que aún haya luz. No sé ni qué hora es.

-Me han dicho que te has mareado esta mañana y que Mr. Gallagher se ha dignado a tocarte-ríe, ofreciéndome un par de galletas de la bolsa que come-¿Quieres?

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Delante del “jefe”-remarco con los dedos. Marc, ríe y se sienta a mi lado.

-Bueno, has tardado dos meses en armarla. No creo que te lo tenga en cuenta, de hecho, no creo que ni se acuerde.

-Ya-al final, pico una de las galletas-Me viene bien un descanso.

*******

-¿Necesita algo más?

-Nada, gracias. Salvo, ¿dónde se encuentra la sala VIP?

-Espere un momento aquí-coge el teléfono-Un miembro de la compañía vendrá a por ustedes.

-Gracias.

Devuelvo los pasaportes a Janice, quedándome con el mío. Noel me mira y levanta la cabeza.

-Va a venir alguien a buscarnos.

Sus ojos van del reloj a mí… Aunque intento evitarlo, se me escapa una sonrisa que él también pone.

-Sí, seguro que te da tiempo a ver el partido.

-Eso espero-dice, subiendo una de sus cejas. Es uno de sus gestos más característicos y que sirve para todo, desde “esto no me gusta” a un simple” ¿de verdad?”.

-No entiendo tus prisas, seguro que el United os da un palizón-interviene Jhon, sin mirarle a la cara.

-Cállate, gilipollas-le responde Noel y comienzan a insultarte entre carcajadas.

Es sorprendente, por lo que sabía del mayor de los Gallagher, nunca habría pensado que fuese tan bromista y sonriente. Misterios de la vida.

*******

-Eres un puto perdedor ¡Sí!

Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero me es imposible chequear las reservas y todo lo de Chile. Por suerte o por desgracia, somos los únicos habitantes de la sala y Noel y los suyos gritan como posesos con el partido. La chica que atiende el bar no para de reírse, aunque a veces los mira como si estuvieran locos.

-¿Otra coca-cola?

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Sonrío, intuyéndola pero afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre es así?

Es habitual, no preguntan por los demás, siempre es él.

-Si juega el Manchester City, sí.

-¡Ah!-es todo lo que dice y yo contengo mi carcajada en una sonrisa. Si no fuese mi jefe añadiría el recurrido “¿Qué esperas? Es un tío”.

*******

-Apaga ya eso-me advierte Marc y le miro por el rabillo del ojo, aunque intento que se crea ignorado-¿No te cansas que siempre te lo tengan que decir las azafatas?

-Lo sigo haciendo, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Eso debería responder tu pregunta.

Me enseña dos dedos, en un gesto muy propio de los que vienen en el decálogo de cómo ser un británico genuino y, por supuesto, la azafata me atisba desde dos filas adelante y me pide que apague la Blackberry.

-Ahora mismo-respondo educadamente mientras Marc resopla-Calla y duerme.

*******

-Alex.

Está sentado en el hall mientras termino el check-in.

-Falta un momento-le pido paciencia, suele pasar el menor tiempo posible en zonas comunes donde los fans puedan encontrarlo.

-No, ven-manotea y baja la mirada a su iPad.

-Vengo ahora-le comento a la chica, como si no supiese inglés. De hecho, no sé porqué gestiono las entradas y salidas de hoteles cuando casi todo Dios en Sudamérica sabe inglés. ¡En fin! Al menos tengo trabajo.

-Repito, no sé jugar a los Angry Birds-advierto, un poco molesta, viendo a los pajaritos destrozándolo todo por la pantalla.

Se descojona pero minimiza la aplicación y abre la página.

-¡Ah!

-¡Ah!-me imita-Necesito apoyo lingüístico.

-Ok, ¿qué quieres poner?

Desde tiempos de Oasis, Noel lleva un blog sobre sus peripecias en las giras y cuando pasamos por algún país cuyo idioma hable algún miembro de su séquito, pues se luce un poco. Es su vena chula. Sí, eso no es un mito.

-Señorita Mckaan.

-Lo siento.

-Vale, después-es todo lo que dice mientras vuelve a su guerra entre pollos y cerdos; y yo voy al mostrador de recepción donde no hay ni un pájaro a la vista.

*******

-Que sí-me río.

-Suena raro-y sigue con su ceja en alto.

-De verdad, es como se dice en español.

Le da a intro, dirigiéndome antes una mirada de advertencia.

-Venga.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí-respondo inmediatamente, sorprendida por la cortesía.

-¿Cómo una irlandesa aprende tan bien español?

-¿Cómo sabes que…? ¡Ah!-sonríe con autosuficiencia-Mckaan es de origen irlandés pero…

-Suenas a irlandesa hablando, de la república… Soy casi irlandés, lo sé.

-Mi padre es de Cork pero mi madre era española.

-¿Era?-cambia su posición, descruzando las piernas y dejando su iPad en la mesa contigua. La sala de su suite es más grande que todo mi apartamento en Londres.

-Era.

-Lo siento, Alex.

-No importa, ya han pasado un par de años-le quito importancia, intentando no demostrar el nudo que se me hace en la garganta. Me levanto de la silla y recojo mis cosas.

-Bueno, una madre es una madre. Da igual el tiempo que pase, esas cosas siempre duelen.

Tengo ganas de darle una bofetada. Sí, así de repente.  Los tíos creen que las chicas somos bipolares y pueden que estén cerca de la verdad. Me da rabia. Se podría haber quedado tan calladito como de costumbre. ¡Maldita cortesía!

Permanezco quieta, intentando controlarme a la par que busco una salida digna para irme a mi habitación.

Noel se levanta.

-Ven al balcón.

Obedezco cual autómata, no encontrando mejor opción.

El sol del atardecer arranca destellos a los rascacielos de la ciudad de Santiago. Las montañas al fondo, con la nieve.

-Quita el aliento, de lo bonito que es-murmuro, aflojando un poco la angustia.

-Pena  de no poder verla-mientras mis ojos van al horizonte, los de Noel van hacia abajo. Se enciende un cigarrillo sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Puedes darte una vuelta?

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo?

-Claro.

-Mira abajo-sigo su dedo y atisbo, ocho pisos más abajo, una pequeña multitud con pancartas y todo.

-Bueno, son tus fans-resuelvo.

-Sí, claro, y por eso les debo la vida- emite con sarcasmo.

-No, no digo eso… Sólo…

-Sólo que me joda, ¿no?

-Yo no he dicho eso-respondo, empezándome a molestar.

-Pero lo piensas, como todos.

-Perdona, tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que…-bajo la voz, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volviendo a activar el programa de “salir de esta habitación con dignidad”.

Se yergue, separándose de la barandilla y dándole una calada larga, tira el cigarrillo al vacío. Poco ecológico por su parte.

-Vale-emite de manera usual, seca-Te invito a vivir mi vida, vamos a dar una vuelta por Santiago.

*******

-Dos cervezas y dos empanadas de carne.

-A la orden, señorita.

Sigue fumando. No sé cuantos cigarrillos gasta al día pero el cómputo me sale a cerca de un cáncer de pulmón al año. Toda su atención es para el final del salón, donde unos músicos tocan canciones indígenas.

Fue un poco difícil salir del hotel, sobre todo porque Noel se empeñó en que fuésemos por la puerta principal. Lo admito, fue bastante agobiante llegar hasta el taxi.

Aplaude el final de la canción y se gira de nuevo hacia mí, aprovechando para apagar la colilla en el cenicero.

-Me gustaría saber el nombre de ese instrumento largo, el que toca el tío de la izquierda.

-Se lo puedo preguntar al camarero, si quieres.

Hace una mueca y fija la mirada en mí, frunciendo los labios. Intento no reírme, pero cada vez que hace eso pienso que tiene cara de mono. Sí, es cruel, pero a la mente me vienen los dibujos de Gorillaz.

-Nada, déjalo.

*******

-Sí, definitivamente, eres sólo medio irlandesa.

-Ja ja ja-articulo lentamente mientras declino por enésima vez, su ayuda.

-Te vas a caer-me advierte con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Achico los ojos y me detengo. Estoy demasiado mareada para realizar dos acciones a la par.

-Tú también has bebido.

-Cinco cervezas de nada-me muestra los cinco dedos de su mano izquierda-Eso es agua para mí.

-Borracho.

-Vamos-me vuelve a ofrecer su mano y sacudo la cabeza. Apenas faltan diez metros para la parada de taxi. Trastabillo un poco pero logro mantener la verticalidad-Por la sagrada…-Resopla y su mano anuda mi muñeca.

Aún bebida noto la corriente. Siento un escalofrío, una energía que no quiero experimentar.

-Suéltame, puedo sola-protesto como una niña pequeña.

-Por supuesto que puedes-tira de mí.

*******

-¡Ey! Despierta.

No puedo abrir los ojos… Bueno, tampoco quiero hacerlo. Tengo el estómago un poco alborotado.

-Venga, Alexa, ya hemos llegado.

-Me pesa la cabeza-creo que atino a decir. Él ríe.

-Necesita que le ayude, señor-interviene una tercera voz en un inglés bastante mejorable.

-No, gracias.

Abro los ojos. Los suyos me miran atentamente, desde arriba.

-¡Oh, Dios!-me he quedado dormida en sus piernas, intento reincorporarme.

-¡Eh, eh! No tan rápido, chica-sus manos, otra vez, se asientan en mis hombros desnudos. Cierro los ojos de nuevo y respiro hondo. Quiero que deje de tocarme.

*******

-Resacón en Santiago-canturrea Marc sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su tablet-Me han dicho que es una peli genial, mejor que en Las Vegas. En Santiago te vas con el jefe.

-Ya, ya. Buenos días-me tiro en el sillón contiguo al suyo y enciendo mi iPad. Mi compañero de logística lleva con Noel desde la gira de “Don’t believe the truth” pero no me puede sustituir ya que sólo sabe hablar, según él, dos idiomas: inglés estándar e inglés mancuniano.

*******

No puedo con mi alma. De verdad, quiero que todas las entrevistas acaben de una vez e irme al hotel a dormir hasta la hora de la prueba de sonido. ¡Te invito a vivir mi vida! Hijo de puta.

Cada vez que le miro me encuentro con sus ojos y una sonrisa ladeada. ¡Cómo disfruta! Lo dicho, hijo de puta.

*******

-¿A dormir? ¿De verdad?

He decidido no hablar. Una táctica bastante infantil, lo sé.

-¿Ese es todo el aguante que tienes? ¿No se supone que eres joven?

Le sigo mirando fijamente, intentando que mi expresión no le grite los mil insultos que le atribuyo.

-¡Oh, oh! Si pretendes ignorarme abiertamente hasta que me canse, te advierto que soy todo un maestro en esa puta técnica.

Un cigarrillo apagado juega entre sus dedos y bajo la mirada a la Blackberry, donde la luz de aviso de mensajes parece fija.

-Alex.

Levanto la vista y suena el cling del ascensor junto a la locución de “Planta décima”. Con un gesto de la mano, me insta a salir. Camino por el pasillo mientras tecleo a toda velocidad, respondiendo a una emisora mexicana que solicita una intervención en uno de sus programas.

-Ten cuidado.

Esquivo el carrito de la camarera de piso por un milímetro.

-¡Uy!

Me paro en seco y su hombro choca contra el mío, desestabilizándome. Veloz, su brazo izquierdo me agarra por la cintura y me hala hacia atrás para compensar. Mi espalda choca contra su pecho y su risa acaricia mi sien.

-Sí, definitivamente, necesitas irte a la cama.

“¿Te vienes?”, aletea en mi mente, de forma fortuita. No llega a mis cuerdas vocales, por supuesto, no estoy loca pero no soy inmune a mis instintos más primarios… Esos que están revolucionados por su voz grave, su olor a tabaco y ese rollo de chico malo semi-reconvertido a bueno. La cama no, necesito una ducha. Fría.

-¿Te has dormido ya?-en algún instante cerré los ojos pero el calor de su aliento rebota cerca de mis ojos. Sigo notando su mano sobre mi vientre y mi espalda pegada a él. Cambio fría por helada.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro su rostro, divertido. Puede que sea un simio, pero cuando sonríe, lo hace de manera total.

-Sólo una cabezada.

Su sonrisa se amplía al escuchar mi voz.

-He ganado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me separo de él.

-Bien, el juego del silencio ha terminado. Me voy a dormir.

Levanta el cigarrillo y se despide.

*******

He cerrado totalmente las cortinas pero, aún así, una estúpida rendija deja pasar el sol de ¿las tres de la tarde? No lo sé. Me quejo en voz alta, aunque no comparto habitación, tengo cierta predilección por hablar sola.

-Quiero dormir. ¡Dormir! ¡Descansar!

Me pongo la almohada en la cabeza, cierro los ojos fuerte. Me duelen las cuencas.

Doy patadas en la cama. Me frustro y acabo levantándome. Enciendo el iPad y me pongo a trabajar.

Necesito desconectar.

Todos están trabajando.

Bueno, todos no.

*******

-¿No ibas a acostarte?

-Lo hice

Mira el reloj y me deja entrar a la habitación.

-¿Has comido algo?

-No sé cómo te las apañas…-río y acepto una de sus bolsas de galletas saladas-Empiezo a creer que eres adicto a esta mierda.

-Bueno, mejor galletas que otras cosas

-Menos sanas-finalizo.

-Me refería a más caras-sé que está de coña aunque no se ría. Es su flema inglesa.

Me siento en el sillón de al lado y adivino, por la falta de coñas inmediatas, que Marc está a tope de trabajo.

-Creía que hoy librabas.

-Sí, a tu edad yo también lo creía. Eso y en elefantes que volaban.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto, ignorando su sarcasmo.

Me mira, guiñándome un ojo-No te preocupes, come y acurrúcate un poco ahí. Procuraré hacer mucho ruido para que no te duermas.

-Ya, claro.

Pero le hago caso y los rayos de sol acaban por amodorrarme…


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nueva gira de Noel Gallagher (Oasis), el relato de sus andanzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está escrita en primera persona pero se alternan dos personajes. Se sabrá por lo siguiente:  
> ***: Narra Alexa  
> ***^^***: Narra Noel  
> Si hay dos iguales seguidas es que continúa el mismo narrador pero con un salto temporal.

**PARTE II**

*******

-No era necesario que vinieses.

-Bueno, me he escaqueado bastante hoy.

Janice sonríe y me da una palmada en el hombro, antes de irse. El show comenzará en breve y siempre lo ve desde atrás.

Respiro  tranquila. Aunque llamemos jefe a Noel, realmente la representante y coordinadora en gira es ella y hay que tenerla contenta.

Las luces se apagan, el lateral donde me encuentro queda en total penumbra y espero la música.

*******

-Sería un monologuista excelente.

-Sin duda.

Louise habla por el walkie con el control principal de sonido a la vez que Patrick pone una silla en el escenario, justo en el centro.

Es el momento acústico y Noel se sienta únicamente con la compañía de su guitarra.

Rasga las cuerdas, es “Talk tonight”. Me es fácil identificarla, es una de mis canciones favoritas.

*******

Brasil. Nunca lo había pisado. Lo corroboran mis piernas de blanco reflectante que comienzan a sonrojarse. No estoy hecha para el sol y, mucho menos, para este calor.

-Odio este puto calor bochornoso.

Asiento sin mirarle mientras el personal del hotel descarga las maletas del microbús.

-Bueno, al menos hoy no hay gritos-aunque cansada, intento mirar el lado positivo.

-¿Estás sorda?-inquiere con un grado de disimulo cercano al menos mil mientras señala hacia el portalón.

-Pero están por fuera de la verja-suspiro, acarreando mi bolsa de mano. Trastabillo, no la recordaba tan pesada. A decir verdad, no recordaba tan pesado mi cuerpo entero. Es como si la fuerza de la gravedad se hubiese duplicado y mis piernas no pudiesen… Yo… Hay motas grises… Creo que me estoy…

 

*****^^*****

 

-Venir en verano a Sudamérica con una tensión tan baja…

Y tener el bolsillo tan vacío. Gilipolleces. La gente no trabaja por amor al arte. Como si pudiese elegir si venir o no. Bueno, como si cualquiera pudiese elegir si venir o no. Espera, vale. Yo puedo.

Sigue dormida, creo que está bien. Me voy a fumar. Si está mal, como no soy médico, pues también dará igual que me quede.

¡Joder! Odio este puto calor. Hasta la brisa es agobiante. Quizás debería quitarme la chaqueta de cuero… ¡Bah! Aguantaré.

*****^^*****

-¿Dónde está Alex?

Sí, sí. Podría preguntar cómo está Alex, pero eso denotaría que me importa cómo esté y la verdad es que sí me importa, pero no me da la gana dejarlo ver.

-Está mucho mejor pero le he dado el resto del día para que se recupere-Y como mi manager me conoce desde hace demasiado tiempo, contesta lo que realmente quiero saber. Adoro a Janice, en serio, no me casaría con ella ni por un billón de libras, pero pagaría a un amigo para que lo hiciese si fuese necesario.

-Uhm-emito. He aprendido que eso mejora mi comunicación con el sector femenino. Si no sueltas algo, aunque sea un eructo, piensan que no las oyes. Y yo si las escucho, joder, claro. Bueno, menos cuando se ponen a hablar de medias o fajas, que me da un asco…

*****^^*****

-Hola.

-Uhm.

Puto cerdo gordo con bigote. Deja de reírte.

-¿Jugando a los pajaritos?

-Uhm.

-Y deduzco que pierdes.

Me he quedado sin los putos pájaros bomba esos. Inútiles. Mierda. Apago el iPad.

-No.

-¿Y por qué lo has apagado?

-Me aburría.

-Ya, claro. ¿Un té?

-Whisky.

Ríe y se va al minibar. Miro alrededor, buscando todas las mierdas que siempre rodean a Marc: galletitas saladas, caramelos de goma, regaliz negra y las chocolatinas incomibles esas que tienen chicle por dentro.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Las Wispas.

-La última se la acabo de dejar a Alexa en su habitación. Si corres, se la podrás robar.

-¿En serio? ¿A una enferma le das esa mierda?

Marc se gira con dos vasos y los posa en la mesa del centro.

-A mí también me extraña, pero a la enferma le gusta esa mierda lo mismo que a ti. Tengo cacahuetes y chicles de menta, puedes intentar hacer una mezcla…

-¡Cierra la puta boca! Me dan hasta arcadas de pensarlo.

Le pego un buen trago al whiskey y siento como arde, bajando por mi garganta. Cierro los ojos un momento, para disfrutar al máximo de esa sensación.

*******

-Entonces, es como tener una resaca de sol-concluye, sonriéndome, feliz. Sigo tumbada porque no me encuentro al 100% y, en parte, porque así es más fácil intentar racionalizar que esté  en mi habitación, sentado en la butaca de en frente de la cama y con el día más hablador en décadas. Bueno, quizás en toda su vida, pero no lo conozco de hace tanto.

Está fumando, no me he atrevido a decirle que no lo haga. De hecho, entre calada y calada, sólo habla él. Empiezo a evaluar la posibilidad de que me hayan dado algún medicamento muy chungo y todo esto me lo esté imaginando.

*****^^*****

Me cago en la puta. Pero… ¡Arg! Alargo las caladas todo lo que puedo, intentando saber por qué coño estoy aquí y; sobre todo; por qué coño no puedo irme.

-¿Te has comido ya el engendro de chocolatina y chicle?

Asiente con un gesto firme y sonríe. Me vuelvo a llevar el cigarrillo a los labios. Siento una mezcla de decepción y bochorno. Es como si de repente fuese un puto crío y volviese a tener veinte años. Y creía que ya era un tipo experimentado de cuarenta y cinco, pero se ve que no.

Cuando me interesa una tía, me vuelvo imbécil. Así, sin más.

*****^^*****

-No, hombre, es sólo que cuando te interesa una tía se acentúa tu faceta de tonto del culo.

-Te estás ganando una hostia-es mi manera de decir gracias. Me jode pero cuando un compañero de trabajo se vuelve tu amigo, facilita que te pille con el carrito del helado la mayoría de las veces.

Además, aunque nunca lo confesaré, Marc me recuerda al capullo de mi hermano. Sí, el imbécil que también es famoso. Ese.

No es que a Marc le dé por tirar ciruelas o romperme guitarras, sino que no se le escapa una. ¡Ah! Y claro, tiene el tacto en el puto culo.

-Pero vamos, no me extraña, a mí también me gusta.

Me mira fijamente.

-No me levantes la ceja. No soy un puto eunuco-me advierte, dándole un trago a su Coca-Cola-Es guapa, es simpática y está soltera.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, soltera ella, soltero yo y…-me mira significativamente.

-Y yo, no, vale, vale-pongo las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, en señal de derrota-No iba a intentar nada de todas maneras.

Marc se queda callado, mirándome. Sé que está evaluando si creerme o no.

Si fuese él, no lo haría.

*******

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-A ver cómo te lo explico-reprimo la risa-Esa cosa por la que me pagan, por eso de viajar y hablar con gente-chasqueo la lengua-No me sale la palabra. ¡Joder! Empieza por tra… Tra… Mmmm, tra-me mira, entrecerrando los ojos y exploto de la risa.

-Creía que descansarías también hoy pero veo que has optado por venir a entretenerme. ¿Qué será hoy? ¿Te desmayarás de forma discreta o decidirás hacerlo al tropezar con la moqueta del hotel?

Imito uno de sus gestos más repetidos. Vamos, como el símbolo de la victoria pero menos agradable.

-¡Ajá! Veo futuro.

-¿En qué?-me siento a su lado y empiezo a encender todos mis “cacharros”.

-En convertirte en una alma totalmente norteña.

-Me siento halagada-me rio, introduciendo los datos para abrir mi sesión en el PC y en la tablet.

-Lo sé-responde Marc-Causo ese efecto en las tías.

-Eres consciente de que dices cosas que no tienen nada que ver, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Tú también piensas que soy terriblemente atractivo y fácil?

-¿Qué?-el iPad resbala peligrosamente de mi regazo y Marc, sin apartar la vista apenas de la pantalla del suyo, lo agarra-¡Wow! Gracias.

No dice nada, algo realmente raro en él, pero me mira por encima de sus gafas con autosuficiencia.

Me pasaré la mañana completa tratándolo de maestro ninja.

*****^^*****

-En serio, no puedo respirar.

-Lo ves, no era necesario contarle nada.

-Quedaría muy irónico que Noel Gallagher acabara muerto de risa, literalmente.

Intento preguntar el porqué, por eso de tocar los cojones ya que sé que tengo la fama  de hijo puta sin sentimientos, bocazas, borde y serio… Pero, ¡por los putos clavos de Cristo!, es que me los imagino y no puedo…

-¿Y tú qué? Deja de llorar.

-Es que su risa es tan contagiosa.

-Una araña mutante-articulo, capturando algo de aire para seguir riéndome-Una puta araña.

-Claro, si llega a estar aquí, a ver qué hubiera hecho.

-Matarla-respondo, secándome dos lágrimas mientras me doblo hacia delante. Por supuesto que ni de coña me habría acercado a un bicho tan repugnante, pero la reputación hay que cuidarla.

-¡Claro! ¿Con qué?

Todavía con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas les miro y señalo a mis zapatos con la cabeza.

-Joder, Noel, ¿en serio?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué la adoptase?

-No, pero asfixiarla con el olor de tus pies, es cruel.

-Puto bastardo-me yergo, presa nuevamente de las carcajadas.

-Yo no me habría acercado ni a un kilómetro de ella.

-Mejor, porque te podrías haber caído encima.

-Eres muy gracioso tú, eh-le da una palmada en el brazo y se ríen mirándose a los ojos. Me coloco bien la camisa y saco el teléfono del bolsillo. Finjo que voy a llamar y les hago una seña.

Necesito alejarme de ellos. Necesito ignorar a mi cabeza.

*******

-¿Es en serio?

-No es la primera vez que cenamos juntos.

-No, pero es la primera que me invitas.

-No soy tan tacaño.

-No me refiero a eso-resoplo y bajo la voz, ya que “A.K.A. What a Life” acaba de terminar-¿Es en plan cita?

-Claro-me responde, sin descruzar los brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Otra vez?-me mira y me agarra del brazo, ya que Noel se ha decidido a tocar “Waiting for the rapture” y ensordece el backstage. Bajamos las escaleras hacia los camerinos-Venga, vamos a hacerlo a mi modo, Alex.

-¿Qué modo?-sonrío, se rueda las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz.

-Pregunto.

-Vale.

-¿Tienes planes esta noche?-me quedo callada. Me mira, le miro. Levanto una ceja-Responde.

-No.

-¿Vas a cenar esta noche? Habla, no hace falta que te dé permiso.

-Sí.

-¿Te apetece cenar sola?

-Lo cierto es que no-Marc sonríe y me tiende la mano.

-¿Trato?

-Es la forma más extraña en la que he aceptado una cita, pero sí, hecho-estrecho su mano-¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

-No tengo ni idea.

Reímos.

-Es curioso, ya me está dando hambre.

*****^^*****

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Te noto raro, cariño.

-No pasa nada. Estoy cansado.

-Pues date una ducha, relájate y duerme.

-Lo haré, cielo, gracias.

-Te echo mucho de menos.

Es fácil. Únicamente tengo que decir “yo también”, dos palabras muy cortas.

-Bueno, Sarah, se hace tarde. Te llamo mañana.

-De acuerdo.

Cuelgo inmediatamente. La conozco bien, esperaba otra cosa. No quiero hacerle eso, no quiero mentirle. No estoy preparado para volver a casa, allí me vuelvo loco. Simplemente, no sirvo. Me he pasado casi toda mi vida viajando, saltando de una ciudad a otra, quedarme en un lugar más de dos semanas  en un lapso de un mes, me agobia.

Me gusta esta vida. Sí, ha sido genial tomar un descanso de Oasis y descubrir que puedo ser padre y esposo a tiempo completo. En serio, ha sido fantástico probarlo y descubrir que soy nefasto.

Vivir sin viajar sería como pedirme que pasase un solo día sin pensar en la música. Forma parte de mí.

Y sí, esta noche tengo un humor de perros.

*******

-Si me hubieses dicho que todo esto era una excusa para servirte de intérprete, quizás te mando a la mierda-Marc, a duras penas, no escupe el trago de caipiriña-¡Uy! Tenía la esperanza de que te saliese por la nariz, en plan aspersor.

-Lo lamento-deja el vaso sobre la mesa-Es tu trabajo.

-Uno, no estoy en horario laboral-subo dos dedos delante de su cara-Dos, ¿cuántas veces os repetiré que no sé portugués?

-Pero si le has hablado al camarero.

-En inglés.

-Sí.

-Tú también lo hablas, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Bah! El tuyo es más estándar.

Agarro el asa de la jarra, de forma amenazadora, y le lleno el vaso.

*****^^*****

Unas risas en el pasillo. Pasos tambaleantes. Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta. No tendría sentido salir a estas horas y menos sólo en calzoncillos. Quiero escuchar, nada más.

-¿Llegarás sola a tu habitación?-susurra pero el silencio del hotel es tal que los oigo perfectamente. Bueno, eso y que sus habitaciones están a dos de la mía.

-Depende de si ya estamos en la planta quinta o tengo que volver a coger el ascensor.

Sonrío imaginándome lo borracha que estará. Pienso a menudo en la noche de Santiago y en lo fácil que habría sido intentarlo. Hace unos años lo habría hecho sin dudar. Era mi lema: me gusta, lo tomo.

Sin embargo, ahora soy otra persona. O eso he llegado a creer.

-Creo que te acompañaré-responde Marc con una mal disimulada risa.

-Pero nada de quedarte, ¿eh?

Eso, nada de quedarte, cabrón.

-Uy, creo que no sabes lo que dices.

Mi mano se tensa alrededor de la manilla de la puerta. Vuelvo a sentir ese ardor, me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me exige que la reclame como mía pero no puedo hacerlo.

Bueno, no debo hacerlo.

-Marckie no seas malo-le reprende y yo, por mi bien, me alejo de la puerta y me meto en el baño. No es por nada en especial pero me sentaré allí un rato y quizás discuta con mi reflejo en el espejo. Quizás pueda frenar a Mr. Hyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel sigue con su tour por Sudamérica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está escrita en primera persona pero se alternan dos personajes. Se sabrá por lo siguiente:  
> ***: Narra Alexa  
> ***^^***: Narra Noel  
> Si hay dos iguales seguidas es que continúa el mismo narrador pero con un salto temporal.

**PARTE III**

*******

El brazo derecho de Marc rodea mi cintura. Lo reconozco enseguida por todas las pulseras de cuero que suele llevar. Estoy vestida, eso es bueno. Creo.

Me giro lentamente, de cara a él. Está vestido, bien no he cometido ninguna locura.

-¿Buenos días?-murmura, abriendo un solo ojo y le acaricio el pelo-¿Soy yo el único que tiene la cabeza llena de agua?

-¿Resaca dices?-pregunto a su vez, con la voz un poco ronca-No decías que no te daban esas cosas.

-¿Lo dije?

-Sí, cuando te mofaste de mí en Santiago-le recuerdo y se ríe.

-Es que a quién se le ocurre. No puedes picarte a beber con Noel.

-No desvíes el tema, resacoso.

Se mueve y retira su brazo, atrapando mi mano, la que sigue acariciándole el pelo.

No dice nada y yo busco dentro de mí alguna alarma.

Me siento bien.

No pasa nada más, nos observamos en silencio.

*******

-Reitero, ¿es necesario?

Me vuelvo a tironear el pelo, desenredándolo.-No entiendo por qué te da asco, es pelo.

-No, es una maraña mojada y amorfa. ¡Puag!-se limpia las gafas con una esquina de la sábana. Sacudo la cabeza adrede para salpicarle.

-¡Eh!

-Deberías ducharte.

-Ya, ya, ya-finalmente se incorpora totalmente y se coloca bien las zapatillas. Al pasar por mi lado, suelta un último puag-Nos vemos en el hall.

Hoy tenemos media mañana de entrevistas y luego, volamos a México. Sigo con los ojos su marcha y vuelvo a analizarme.

No hay problemas, sigo bien.

Dejo mi pelo y me miro al espejo. Es curioso, me acabo de duchar y aún huelo a él.

*****^^*****

¿Cómo un jodido pantalón vaquero puede quedarle tan bien? Viene con el pelo aún mojado y sin gota de maquillaje. O eso creo, porque no sé qué paranoias les ha entrado a las tías con maquillarse para no parecer maquilladas. Me parece una imbecibilidad grupal de género de proporciones enormes.

Sea como sea, viene guapa, relajada, sonriente.

Nunca me ha jodido tanto ver a alguien feliz. Esta mañana se presenta larga.

-Señor Gallagher, no se puede fumar aquí dentro.

Me quedo mirando al empleado algo perplejo hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que tengo un cigarrillo apagado en los labios y que mis manos ya habían dado con el mechero.

-Ahm-emito a modo de disculpa y me levanto. Janice y Alex me miran, les hago una señal con la cabeza y ellas asienten. Necesito fumar.

*******

-A riesgo de ganarme una…

-No lo hagas.

-Pero es que lo noto tan ausente.

-Créeme, no preguntes qué le ocurre-Janice me pone una mano en el hombro. Lleva cinco entrevistas y responde como un autómata, nada que ver con su chispa habitual y su falta de tacto. De hecho, parece que la arrogancia se la ha dejado en la habitación.

Miro el reloj.

 

-Vale chicos, ya es la hora-le indico al reportero y su cámara. Luego busco a Noel pero su mirada se encuentra en algún punto del arreglo floral de la mesa. Me acerco, intentando capturar su atención-Son begonias.

-¿Ehm?-no levanta la mirada.

-Que si te interesan las flores, son begonias.

-Vale, gracias-musita, acariciando con los dedos una de las hojas sonrosadas.

-Tienes un descanso de 10 minutos hasta la próxima entrevista.

-Ahm.

Me quedo parada, intrigada.

-Alexa-me solicita Janice y es cuando levanta los ojos. No me mira directamente, como suele hacer, con franqueza. Sus ojos pasan por diferentes puntos de mi cara sin permanecer en ninguno.

-Te llaman-es lo único que dice antes de levantarse y salir hacia el patio interior.

*******

-Dirás lo que quiera pero está rarísimo. Si lo hubieses visto esta mañana, te preocuparía.

-¿Sí?-Marc levanta los ojos del ordenador, lo único que aún no se encuentra en la maleta-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

-Nada-resumo y Marc me levanta una ceja, indicándome sin palabras que no ve nada extraño-Ni comentarios sarcásticos, ni alusiones políticas y menos de un 50% de insultos.

-Lo siento-dice sin contener la risa-Es que lo de los insultos me es difícil creerlo.

-De veras-recojo mi neceser del baño y lo meto en el bolso de mano.

-¿Lista?

-Ajá.

Cierra el portátil y se dirige hacia la puerta, donde ha colocado su maleta al venir a mi habitación.

*******

-Quiero ir solo.

-Lo siento, Noel, pero el avión va lleno incluso en primera-si no llevase las gafas diría que está cabreado conmigo. Lo dicho, no sé qué coño le pasa.

-Pues no tengo ganas de aguantar a nadie.

-Pero si Marc y Jhon son los que van en tu fila-argumento, revisando las tarjetas de embarque.

-Me la suda. ¡Janice!-grita y mi jefa se acerca, rápidamente. Antes de decirse nada, ella me quita las tarjetas de las manos.

-Alexa, yo me encargo.

Tardo en reaccionar, estupefacta. Me dan ganas de gritarle al puto creído de mierda. ¡Arg!

*****^^*****

-Vale, no lo iba a hacer pero…-respira hondo para hablar más bajo-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre?

Le gritaría que no lo sé sin importarme una mierda que estemos en la sala VIP del aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro. Lo haría si fuese verdad.

-Estoy quemado, estoy cansado,…

-No me vale.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar Jan?

-Dime que no son drogas.

-No, joder.

-Vale-suspira.

-Sí que era un cabrón cuando me metía porque has puesto una cara de terror.

-Eras muy difícil de llevar, dejémoslo en eso-revisa las tarjetas-Sé que estás jodido por algo y se me ocurren varias cosas igual de inverosímiles que la coca.

-¿Cuáles?-me interesan sus teorías.

-¿Te las cuento con un café?

-Ok.

*******

-¡Dios! Le abriría la cabeza.

-Respira.

-Sí, claro, respira-rechacé el brazo que Marc pretendía pasar por mis hombros. Estaba furiosa. Al final, se había salido con la suya e iba solito, el muy idiota arrogante.

Marc soltó un bufido y se colocó mejor en su asiento de turista. Sí, de turista para que el gran gilipollas pudiese ir en primera  junto a su gran ego.

Puta estrella de rock.

*****^^*****

-Ven.

-¿No querías ir solo ahí?

-Por favor.

Janice sonríe y se desabrocha el cinturón. Está en la fila de al lado, pero me apetece hablar con ella sin que se entere el resto.

-¿Qué?-sonríe con complicidad. Se lo he contado, de hecho, le he contado cosas que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba dentro. El café brasileño es mágico.

-¿Cómo están?

-Él en su línea, aguantando como un campeón. Ella, hecha una fiera, aunque intenta parecer normal cuando me acerco por allí.

Me río pero me siento triste. Al acabar de hablar con Jan me siento vacío. He sacado cosas desde hace tanto tiempo que al no tenerlas ahora, siento que me falta algo.

También me siento viejo, extremadamente viejo.

-No te preocupes, Noel-sus pequeños ojos azules buscan los míos tras las gafas de sol-Sabes que me tienes aquí, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-No la despidas.

-¿Seguro?

-No-río-Pero no lo hagas.

-De acuerdo.

*******

-Alexa.

Cruzo una mirada con Marc, el cuál levanta la ceja izquierda mientras hace una mueca de extrañeza.

-Alexa

-Vale, no ha sido una alucinación-le susurro antes de levantarme del sofá. Camino hacia el otro salón de la suite y me lo veo sentado en una de las ornamentadas butacas, cerca de la ventana.

Levanta los ojos, mira directamente a los míos. Un escalofrío me recorre verticalmente la espalda. ¿Desde cuándo no me mira así? ¿Desde Río, quizás? Sí, desde que estuvo en mi habitación, hablando sin parar.

-¿Me podrías ayudar en una cosa?

-Depende-sale de mis labios sin pasar por mi cabeza y me tapo la boca estúpidamente-Quiero decir claro, claro.

Su expresión muta, sonríe mientras se levanta de la butaca y me rodea. Escucho el clic al cerrarse la puerta que divide el salón en dos.

*****^^*****

Se merece una explicación. Su mirada está llena de desconcierto. Se mantiene rígida, en medio de la estancia, aferrada a su Blackberry como si fuese un escudo.

Lo noto.

Tengo que controlarme, tengo que ignorar esa parte de ella. Sé que no me lo invento. Sé que está ahí.

Paso nuevamente a su lado y descorro una de las cortinas para que entre algo más de luz.

-Es una puta preciosidad-se me escapa el pensamiento.

-Lo es-la escucho y me giro para verla bañada de esa hermosa luz anaranjada-Es un atardecer hermoso.

¿Y dónde encuentro la fortaleza para no ir hacia ella y abrazarla? Mi fuerza de voluntad nunca ha sido “fuerte”. De hecho, se ha pasada años ausente. Décadas, mejor dicho.

No sé qué decir, no sé si moverme. Lo tenía más claro cuando escribía sin cesar esa canción, cuando pensaba en ella de esa manera. Cuando las letras aparecían en la pantalla y la música sonaba en mi cabeza.

Cogería la guitarra y se la cantaría, ¿pero la sabría interpretar? No sé si entendería que quiero decir. Prefiero no arriesgarme tanto.

*******

Empiezo a sentirme realmente nerviosa. Temo que la Blackberry se me acabe escurriendo de lo mucho que me sudan las manos. Me la guardo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

No le veo bien, apenas es una sombra recortada por la luz del sol. Sin embargo, sé que me está mirando. No sé qué quiere de mí ahora, aunque una voz interior me contradice. Sí lo sabes, Alexa.

Sigue plantado allí, girado hacia mí, escondido en el contraluz.

-¿Qué…?-comienzo a formular una pregunta pero no encuentro cómo acabarla. Me siento rara.

Un paso, otro paso. Se acerca a mí en silencio.

-¿Qué?-repito de nuevo y pienso en la puerta cerrada y en quiénes hay detrás.

*****^^*****

Al diablo todo, no puedo quedarme la vida entera reteniéndola ahí. Cada segundo que pase la situación se hará más extraña. ¿Cómo voy a salir de ésta entonces?

Me freno a menos de un paso. No, no es que me haya vuelto sensato de repente. He visto su mirada desviarse un segundo hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento-murmuro ofreciéndole mi mano pero sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-¿Ehm? ¿Por qué?-mira mi mano suspendida ante ella-Bueno, gracias-la estrecha con la mano húmeda. Sigue fijando los ojos en nuestro apretón de manos.

Mírame, repito para mí.

Desune las manos y entonces levanta la cabeza.

Cierro los ojos y sonrío.

-¿Qué ocurre?-ríe desconcertada.

-Nada-digo y doy un paso más, estoy demasiado cerca de ella para que resulte cómodo-Todo.

*******

Si respiro más rápido mi pecho rozaría el suyo. Noto los ojos lacrimosos pero no me atrevo a parpadear. Temo que al hacerlo ocurra algo. No sé si quiero.

¡Dios! Claro que quiero. Pero, ¿qué coño pasa? Llevas un puto mes ignorándome. No lo entiendo, no te entiendo.

-No te entiendo-acaba vibrando en mi garganta.

Noto sus dedos bajo mis ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que al final han salido. Su tacto no es suave pero es dulce.

-Nadie ha podido nunca hacerlo-susurra.

Bajo la cabeza y cierro los ojos, sus manos resbalan hacia mi mentón. Los ojos siguen ardiéndome pero ese es el menor de mis problemas.

Desearía tanto dejarme llevar y no querer una explicación. Simplemente, alzar de nuevo la cara y esperar a que pase. Pero no soy así. Necesito entender para poder creer.

*****^^*****

Sus manos agarran las mías y las apartan de su cara. No me cuadra, lo veía tan claro. ¿Me he vuelto un idiota? Parece que sí. Intento zafar las manos pero ella no me deja. Las agarra con más fuerza.

-¡Joder!-me sale de las entrañas, como si con eso me hubiese devuelto la capacidad de respirar. Cierro los ojos, siento de nuevo la energía. Desde el primero momento que nos tocamos está ahí. Es indescifrable, mágica, electrizante.

Me hace reencontrarme. Sentirme de nuevo yo, no un farsante que ocupa mi cuerpo y se jacta de ser más viejo y sabio.

Es la misma energía que asaltó sus pupilas en forma de decepción cuando estrechó mi mano. Si no hubiese visto eso, la habría dejado marchar.

-Dame tiempo-susurra y cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro los suyos, brillantes.

-¿Para qué?

-Para entenderlo.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo, aprieto sus manos. No quiero que este momento termine. Si sale de esta habitación, el momento volará, se perderá. Nadie me garantiza que vuelva a suceder.

-¿Es una excusa para irte?

Sonríe- No puedo irme, trabajo para ti.

*******

-¿Estás bien?

Suelto la manilla de la puerta, ya cerrada. Marc me mira por encima de las gafas.

-Sí, claro-respondo, rezando para no tener las mejillas como cerezas.

-¿Qué quería?-vuelve su cara al iPad.

Decirme que le importo, que me desea, que hay algo y que sabe que es recíproco.

-Una traducción, ya sabes, para su diario.

-¿Sí?-sus ojos vuelven a mirarme y me acabo sentando a su lado, recuperando torpemente mi blackberry y demás aparatejos.

-Madre mía, ¿qué ha ocurrido con la programación de Venezuela?-exclamo al ver la lista de mails con ese asunto.

Marc me pone al día de una serie de inclemencias que van afectar al tour y yo, nunca me he alegrado tanto del clima tropical y los huracanes.

*******

-¿Quieres salir a cenar?

-¿Esta noche?

-Sí.

-¿Pero el concierto?

-No hace falta que vayamos.

-Ya pero dicen que el público de aquí es increíble y que lo vive muchísimo.

-Podemos pasarnos al show de mañana-su mano frena mi avance al querer pasar otra página de la guía-Estás rara.

-Soy rara-afirmo.

-¿Qué te dijo Noel? Y digo la verdad, no lo del diario.

-Marc.

-Por si no lo sabes, te recuerdo que está casado.

-¿Qué coño insinúas?-y de esta manera te descubres tú solita, Alexa.

-Llevo unas 6 giras con él, lo que son aproximadamente 10 años. Sé cómo es y sé que no ha cambiado tanto como parece.

-Marc, te estás equivocando.

-En diez años he conocido a sus dos esposas y a no recuerdo cuantas aspirantes a tal. Una por noche, normalmente. Claro, todas mientras él estaba oficialmente o con su esposa o con su eterna novia. Alexa, no vas a querer estar en esa posición, créeme. Te mereces algo mucho mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. Parte IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se enredan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está escrita en primera persona pero se alternan dos personajes. Se sabrá por lo siguiente:  
> ***: Narra Alexa  
> ***^^***: Narra Noel  
> Si hay dos iguales seguidas es que continúa el mismo narrador pero con un salto temporal.

**PARTE IV**

*******

Ni concierto, ni cena. Mi habitación.

Creo que he gastado todas las reservas de agua caliente del hotel. O eso me gusta pensar porque si no volvería a meterme bajo la ducha otros veinte minutos más.

¿Habla así Marc porque está celoso? Pero sí sólo nos acostamos de vez en cuando y quedó claro que ni era serio, ni iba para ningún lado. Me gusta estar con él porque simplemente es fácil estarlo.

Un solo segundo con Noel o una sola de sus miradas me emociona más que hacer el amor con Marc. A ver, no es que sea negado, pero no siento nada por él.

No obstante, son amigos desde hace tiempo. Bueno, lo eran mucho más antes. Cosa que ahora comienzo a entender.

No voy a sacar nada en claro. Me conozco. Da igual lo que concluya hoy si mañana le veo de nuevo, si me quedo con él a solas,…

*****^^*****

-Te parecerá bonito.

Oh, oh, no está Alexa. No debería alegrarme abiertamente, confío en guardar mi cara de palo genuina.

-Sí, lo cierto es que estas guitarras son una maravilla-miro el reloj antes de tirar la colilla por el foso. Faltan dos horas para que comience el concierto y Marc está aquí.

-No te hagas el gilipollas conmigo.

-¿Una cerveza?

-Vale.

*****^^*****

-Te puedes tirar a la que quieras.

No le pienso decir que siento algo más. Él no me va a creer y, joder, no me apetece hablarle de esas cosas. Sólo Jan lo sabe. Bueno, y Alexa, espero que ella también.

No quiero contestarle, tampoco se merece que le mande a la mierda. Es mi amigo. Es verdad, él si se ha tirado a Alex y no es algo que me encante, pero los dos son libres de hacerlo si quieren. No hay terceras personas. ¡Mierda! No hay familia.

Mi familia. Mis hijos.

Pero, ¿y cómo coño sé que esto es cierto y que va a salir hacia delante? ¿Merece la pena mandarlo a la mierda por esto?

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en ella? Pensé que si me veías con ella, respetarías algo.

-¿Respetar?-le pregunto, soltando la cerveza.

-¡Ah, sí! Respetar. Deberías buscarlo en el diccionario, quedaría bonito en alguna de tus canciones.

-Eres un hijo de puta muy sarcástico.

*******

Me pongo la almohada sobre la cabeza. Sigo escuchando los toques en la puerta.

-¡Venga! Si son las tres de la mañana-la verdad es que ni he mirado.

Vuelve a insistir.

Me quito la almohada y me quedo boca arriba.

-¿De verdad?

Por respuesta sólo obtengo más golpecillos en la puerta.

Recojo el camisón a tientas y me lo pongo, creo que al revés, pero bueno tan solo voy a ver por la mirilla.

*****^^*****

-Y si no te hubiese abierto.

-Habría seguido insistiendo hasta que lo hicieras.

Su brazo sigue en la puerta. Me río al ver la etiqueta de su ridículo camisón de Barrio Sésamo. Kermitt al revés no parece tan radiactivo.

-¿Me dejas entrar?-pregunto y observo como su sonrisa va desapareciendo.

-Es tarde-responde como si esa corta frase pudiera protegerla de mí.

-No pretendo nada-aunque realmente lo pretendo todo. Pero bueno, yo juego a decir la verdad.

-Vale, entra-y ella juega a que se la cree. Lo veo en sus ojos.

*******

-¿Qué tal ha ido el concierto?-enciendo la luz de la mesilla y apago la principal que me cegaba del todo.

-Bien-responde, parco, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y sin dejar de mirarme. Me dan ganas de taparme con los brazos pero sé que quedaría muy ridícula. Al igual que ponerme de repente el albornoz.

Ya está. Me siento en la cama y me envuelvo con las sábanas, fingiendo frío.

-¿Puedo?-señala la cama con la cabeza. Afirmo con un gesto y toma asiento en la esquina, de cara a mí-Y tú, ¿qué tal?

-Pues dormida hasta hace treinta segundos-respondo, aprovechando la ocasión. Se ríe y apoya las palmas de las manos atrás, dejando caer un poco la espalda. Bosteza, haciéndome reír. Me mira aún con la boca abierta y cuando termina, frunce el ceño-¿Cansado?

-Reventado.

-Es la edad.

-Las tiras a dar esta noche, ¿eh?-pero lejos de enfadarse, ríe y deja caer su cuerpo un poco más, apoyándose con los antebrazos y los codos.

De repente me doy cuenta de una cosa. Está tan claro, es tan patente que parece mentira que no lo hubiese visto antes. Hoy no sólo le he abierto la puerta de mi habitación.

*****^^*****

Las palabras van fluyendo pero de manera normal. Nada de hablar yo solo, nada de fumar nerviosamente. De hecho, ¿cuánto llevo sin fumar? ¡Joder! Esta tía es genial.

*******

La luz de la lámpara contornea todos sus movimientos. Los veo sin ver. Es extraño, hay una parte de él que siempre está en sombra y no es sólo literal. No es únicamente esta noche. La lámpara es sólo una analogía de lo que realmente es.

Seguimos hablando, tranquilos. Una conversación superflua, un enorme preliminar. Sin embargo, no hay prisa.

Al final acaba tumbado sobre la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza. Mira al techo cuando habla como si diese igual si estuviese o no escuchando a su lado.

-Ya te gustaría a ti con mi edad tener mi salud-y aunque son las tantas de la madrugada, acabo riéndome a carcajadas.

*****^^*****

-¡Ey! ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de dar la razón al jefe?

-¿Quieres que sea una puta pelota?

-Sí, me gustan las putas pelotas que me dan la razón.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro-la miro y ella alarga el brazo para pegarme en el pecho. Atrapo su mano al vuelo-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No sería yo la que debería preguntar eso-hace aspavientos con la mano libre. Inclino un poco el cuerpo y la arrastro hacia mí.

-Puedes preguntarlo.

*******

Paso la otra mano por su cintura. Estamos frente a frente y mi mano apresada se convierte en un lienzo donde dibujan sus dedos.

-Eres más tierno de lo que pensaba-me sorprende la serenidad de mi propia voz.

Me sigue mirando, sin soltar una palabra. Sus dedos siguen acariciándome mientras que su otra mano, la siniestra, permanece dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Bosteza.

-Lo siento-pongo tal cara de sorpresa que ríe-Fui criado por una buena madre católica, también sé lo que son las putas buenas formas y los putos buenos modales, ¿eh?

Nos reímos y me acerco más a él, abrazándole del todo.

-No me voy a quedar dormido ipso facto-murmura desde mi cuello.

-Ya lo veremos.

Su risa se vuelve a ver amortiguada en mi piel y acabo notando su otra mano en mi espalda.

*****^^*****

No tengo que abrir los ojos para saber que no estoy en mi cama. Huelo su aroma. No es perfume, sino su esencia mezclada con algo de gel y champú. Es un olor agradable, dulce y cálido.

Me tira el hombro derecho y tengo el brazo del mismo lado muerto. Cuando pueda deshacerme de esta postura me espera un largo tiempo de calambres y hormigueo. Vamos la venganza de mi cuerpo por no dormir como una condenada persona normal.

Y aún con esas, deseo quedarme así durante el resto del día.

*******

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Podría pensar en cómo sigue aquí, en que sus brazos continúan rodeándome o que su cara está tan cerca de la mía que de tener esa barba de tres días un cuarto, me tocaría.

Pero no, lo único en lo que pienso es en que si me olerá el aliento ahora.

*****^^*****

De todos los momentos incómodos que se pueden tener, no hay nada peor que el que te miren esperando que des el primer paso.

De verdad, es una putada. Realmente, hacerme pensar nada más abrir los ojos, es una mierda. ¿Qué hago? Me puedo levantar como si nada y hablar de lo que haremos hoy, y sé que no sonará fuera de lugar.

Pero no quiero.

Quiero quedarme con ella y que le peten a la gira y a los compromisos. Quiero seguirla reteniendo en la cama hasta poder tocarla sin sentirme un hijo de puta.

Y como eso es imposible, sigo quieto, mirándola… Sin saber qué más decir o hacer que no acabe jodiendo todo.

*******

-Bueno, habrá que levantarse. No sé ni qué hora es.

-¿Importa?

-Si quieres cumplir con tu agenda, sí.

-Y si no…

-Da igual, Noel-le corto, adivinando su pereza-Janice nos cortaría la cabeza. Probablemente, a mí primero.

-No se lo permitiría-contesta sin moverse un ápice, dejando mi cuerpo tan inerte como el suyo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Abrillantarías tu armadura de caballero para defenderme?-la risa no acude a sus labios, es más, su gesto se vuelve más severo.

-No soy ningún caballero, creo que es algo ampliamente conocido.

-Ya, bueno…-no me deja seguir y me aprieta un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Obviamente sabes que estoy casado-es una aseveración y afirmo con la cabeza-Que tengo hijos y que debo de doblarte la edad.

-Puede ser.

*****^^*****

Se queda callada. ¿Qué puede decir? Entiendo que está en una situación jodida. Soy casi su jefe, casi su padre y casi…

Silencio. Es un punto muerto. Yo tampoco sé qué más decirle. Se me han acabado las palabras porque todo me lleva al mismo callejón: yo no debería estar aquí, no debería disfrutar tanto por tenerla abrazada, no…

-Venga, ¿de verdad?-me coge completamente de improviso.

*******

Cierro los ojos e inspiro profundamente, no voy a pensarlo más-Creía que esto te tocaba a ti pero…

Me lanzo y sus labios tardan en responderme. Primero siento su cuerpo, tenso y como la mano que descansa en mi cintura se separa de mi piel. ¡Vaya! Sí que le he cogido por sorpresa.

Me separo y sus ojos azules me esperan.

-No sé si debo pedirte perdón…

Niega con la cabeza pero me empuja con delicadeza y se sienta en la cama. No tengo ni idea de qué pensar, pero le imito.

*****^^*****

No entiendo por qué cojones me he alejado de ella. El colchón se mueve y sus piernas aparecen a mi izquierda.

Me apetece tanto fumar.

Se sienta a mi lado.

-Noel-su voz es un susurro.

-Ehm-emito sin girarme. No puedo mirarla a la cara y me concentro en uno de sus muslos.

-Bueno-se aclara la garganta-Vale-traga tan grueso que puedo escucharla-Da igual, vamos a olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Se pone de pie y su mano derecha aparece ante mis ojos, ofreciéndomela. Miro sus dedos, sus uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico. Me río por saber el nombre de esa variedad del color y su mano desaparece de mi vista, al ponerse de cuclillas frente a mí.

Ahí tengo sus ojos y una sonrisa en su cara, en lugar de una mueca de desconcierto.

-Me prometí que no te tocaría hasta no sentirme un cerdo por hacerlo.

Levanta una ceja y aunque mantiene la sonrisa, no es mucho más que una mueca torcida.

-Bueno, técnicamente, te he tocado yo.

*******

Sonríe con amplitud. Un minipunto para mi atrofiado sentido del humor, ¡yuju!

-No quería hacerte sentir mal-me disculpo-Sin embargo, no olvides que yo soy una zorra que ha intentado besarte sabiendo que estás casado-y aunque es una afirmación dura, no encuentro el sentimiento de culpabilidad que deberían arrastrar mis actos.

-No eres ninguna zorra-responde y me acaricia el mentón con dos dedos. Su contacto es como una descarga directa a mi pecho.

-Y tú, ningún cerdo-contraataco disfrutando de su caricia.

-Como sigamos así esto se puede convertir en una granja-dice, haciendo una mueca.

*****^^*****

No puedo apartarme de ella. En mi cabeza todo gira alrededor de eso: no puedo apartarme de Alexa.

-Te va a sonar manido y, siéndote honesto, no es mi estilo pero cuando estoy contigo, a solas, me sobra todo lo demás. Me olvido de mi familia, de la gira, de mis años y hasta de mis putos cigarrillos. Me la suda lo viejo que pueda ser e incluso, lo hijo de puta que le puedo parecer a la gente-me mira fijamente-Sólo me preocupa no joderte la vida a ti, no hacerte daño. Y aunque sé cómo debería hacer las cosas, no encuentro la puta fuerza de voluntad para dejarte en paz-sus ojos se han vuelto vidriosos y su boca es una fina línea apretada-Me siento imbécil diciéndote esto y sí, ha sonado cursi de pelotas.

Se levanta y se gira, dándome la espalda.

-Alexa-la llamo pero no recibo respuesta. Aunque no me sorprende, mentiría si dijese que no me produce un pellizco en el pecho.

Suspiro y me levanto.

-Mejor me voy a cambiar a mi habitación.

Silencio. No la toco al rodear la cama con dirección a la puerta.

-Sí, mejor. Nos vemos abajo.

Lo dice sin darse la vuelta.

Me marcho de la habitación con la sensación de haber recibido una paliza. ¡Mierda!

*******

Solamente tras escuchar cerrarse la puerta soy capaz de soltar el aire. Continúo mirando la luz de la mañana, como despierta la ciudad siete plantas por debajo de mis pies. Los rayos entran a la habitación de manera caprichosa, dibujados por los balcones de la planta superior.

Intento capturar uno de ellos y veo como mi mano tiembla frente a mí.

Y no es la única. Siento las piernas como gelatina. Mi cuerpo no sabe reaccionar. En mi interior noto emociones tan dispares como contrarias, como una tormenta que amenaza con salir al exterior.

-Me ha dicho que me quiere-murmuro con miedo a que alguien me escuche pero con la necesidad de hacerlo audible para creer que es real.

Encuentro la determinación para moverme y me siento en la cama, en el mismo lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba él.

-Me quiere pero no piensa hacer nada-resumo en un susurro. Tengo un nudo en el estómago y los ojos húmedos. Me siento completamente derrotada.

*****^^*****

-No estás para bromas, lo capto.

No contesto pero al par de minutos, Marc me pone un café delante.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Voy a ver a Janice y te cuento el plan de hoy.

Asiento con un gesto.

*******

Una actitud del todo infantil. Cobarde. ¡Dios, pero es que tengo miedo!

Otra vez los toques en la puerta.

-Ábreme, Alex, que no soy el coco.

Me ato el cordón de la zapatilla y voy hacia la puerta algo más relajada. Los ojos claros de Marc enmarcados en sus gafas de pasta me miran con cautela.

-Buenos días, princesa, te he traído dos mini croissants.

Le dejo entrar, aceptando la arrugada servilleta. Le intento sonreír con naturalidad pero hasta yo misma noto la falsedad de mi mueca.

-Alexa-me atrapa las manos antes de que las aleje de nuestro intercambio. En su mirada la cautela ha pasado el testigo a la lástima. Y ver esa emoción en ellos me genera ganas de llorar. Y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero porque no sé por qué cojones estoy tan triste.

-2 minutos-articulo, soltándome y yendo hacia el baño para terminar de peinarme y maquillarme un poco.

Marc se sienta en la cama, pacientemente. Cuando salgo me encuentro que falta medio croissant.

-Tardas y tengo hambre-dice con ingenuidad aparente.

-No me creo que no hayas desayunado ya.

-Sólo una vez-responde, terminando de un mordisco con la otra mitad.

Me río y se levanta, ofreciéndome el bollo restante.

-Come, que llegamos tarde y nos espera un día muy largo.

*****^^*****

No me he podido terminar el puto café. Estaba asqueroso. Bueno, en realidad no estaba malo teniendo en cuenta que estoy en uno de los países con mejor café del mundo. Pero, ¡qué diablos!, estoy jodido y me apetece decir que es una puta mierda.

-Noel- Jan me pone una mano en el hombro. Me sondea con sus pequeños ojos, intenta meterte en mi cerebro y ver qué me pasa. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, veo que Marc entra con Alex. Vienen bromeando.

Mi mal humor empeora.

-Este puto café me da ardor de estómago-digo a modo de disculpa-Voy a fumar, llámame cuando nos vayamos.

-Nos vamos ya-aunque le saco una cabeza, Janice no ha retirado la mano al levantarme.

-Pues quiero fumar-replico.

-Luego-determina mi manager. Me sigue agarrando del hombro y me hace sentir sin escapatoria. Me agobia y me dan ganas de montar un cirio, simplemente por el placer de hacerlo y que nadie me dirija la palabra en el resto del día.

Ella lo nota y sigue evaluándome. Gira la cabeza y los mira.

*******

Está de pie con la mano de Janice en el hombro. Rígidos, demasiado estáticos diría yo. La voz de Marc y todas las historias que se ha inventado desde la puerta de mi habitación hasta llegar a la planta baja, pasan a un segundo plano.

-Chicos, venid.

Marc va hacia ellos y únicamente el hecho de saberme observada por los  demás huéspedes, me hace moverme.

*****^^*****

Y aquí están. Tan cerca que a uno le podría dar un buen puñetazo en la cara y a la otra, a la otra…

-Noel no se encuentra muy bien hoy-me cuesta no levantar una ceja al escuchar a Jan-Por lo que vamos a intentar aplazar las entrevistas y hoy se va a dedicar a grabar actuaciones. Tenéis que intentar convencer a unos por otros para que mañana sólo hagamos entrevistas.

Marc me observa con curiosidad y no disimula la sonrisa, a Alex no me atrevo a mirarla directamente.

-Así que manos a la obra. La primera actuación la quiero mínimo dentro de una hora y media, hacia las 10.

-Perfecto, jefa.

-¿Alexa?

-¿Qué?

-Hoy te voy a necesitar todo el día conmigo para cerrar los primeros días del tour en California.

Y una nueva jugada maestra de Janice Blossoms. Esta mujer no puede ser más increíble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	5. Parte V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La última parte del tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está escrita en primera persona pero se alternan dos personajes. Se sabrá por lo siguiente:  
> ***: Narra Alexa  
> ***^^***: Narra Noel  
> Si hay dos iguales seguidas es que continúa el mismo narrador pero con un salto temporal.

**PARTE V**

*******

-Bueno…

-Tengo las confirmaciones de los tres hoteles y las apariciones de.

-Bueno es un no me interrumpas.

-¡Ah, perdón!-musito, avergonzada. Hace un gesto con la cabeza y aparta el PC y los papeles.

-Alexa, sé que no lo pone en tu contrato pero es que muchas veces apelamos al sentido común.

El croissant se me revuelve en el estómago. No estoy preparada para nada de lo que pueda decir si comienza así.

-En ningún momento me voy a meter en tu vida privada. Creo que lo demostré con Marc, ¿no?-asentí con varios movimientos de cabeza-Respeto lo que hagan los demás siempre que no me moleste. Vamos, vive y deja vivir, es una filosofía cojonuda.

-Cierto.

-Te lo digo porque quiero que entiendas que no es algo que suela hacer. Para serte sincera no sé lo que ha ocurrido recientemente. Mentiría si te dijese que no me interesa, porque realmente afecta mi trabajo… Y me preocupa.

-Yo no he hecho, no ha pasado…

-Alexa-me interrumpió de nuevo-Cuando digo que quiero saber, siento si esto te va a sonar borde, no me importa lo que puedas decirme tú.

Supuse que debería tener la cara de tonta mayor del pueblo pero guardé silencio.

-Noel no es sólo mi jefe, el tío que me paga. No. Ya son muchos años y si bien no puedo decir que seamos grandes amigos, mientras estamos en gira se podría decir que se convierte en mi máxima prioridad. Para que me entiendas, es como si fuese mi hijo.

Pensé en lo grotesco que sonaba pero no demasiado porque me jugaba el empezar a partirme de risa.

-Quieres que esté bien.

-Exacto-respondió con sorpresa, como si no esperase que pudiese pillar el concepto. No era el momento adecuado para indignarme, pero me ofendió su falta de fe.-Quiero que esté bien porque ya es un poco cabrón así. Estando mal es un coñazo enorme y difícil de controlar. Es por su salud y por la mía.

-Entiendo, me alejaré de él.

-Ni de coña, señorita. Ni se te ocurra hacerme eso.

Bufé sin entender con un dolor de cabeza en ciernes.

-A ver, Alexa, si fueses un polvo que se le antoja soy la primera en darte puerta.

-¡Joder!

-Bueno, no voy a dejar que alguien entre al equipo con la intención de tirarse al dueño y a ver qué puede sacar. Me pagan por evitar esas cosas. Lo dicho, si fuese ese caso, ya estarías fuera.

-No ha habido…

-Que sí o que no, me da igual. Lo principal es que sigues aquí, ¿no? Pues compórtate con sentido común y haz que yo no tenga motivo para entrometerme en tu vida. ¿Dónde están las confirmaciones de San Diego?

Lo dijo tan de seguido que me costó ver que había dado por terminada la conversación. Recopilé los mails y se los enseñé. Me dio algunos puntos que debía trabajar y me esforcé en prestarle toda mi atención.

Me fue muy, muy, muy difícil.

*****^^*****

-Hoy estás sembrado.

Dejo la guitarra a uno de mis roadies, Dave y acepto la botella de agua que me acerca Marc. No le voy a dar las gracias, así que hago como que no me importa que me halague. Pero, ¡joder, claro que me gusta! Además, hoy me viene bien.

-Es lista nuestra jefa, ¿eh?

Le miro a través del plástico de la botella y pongo cara de no tener ni idea.

-Ya, ya. Estás en modo indiferente pero ambos sabemos que las sesiones de estudio, grabación o actuaciones en plan masivo son siempre por lo mismo. Desintoxicación.

-Ya no me meto-le suelto.

-Ya, bueno, quizás no tienes mierda en las venas pero la tienes en la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente?

-En veinte minutos, dos canciones para un matinal-Marc responde sin decir nada del cambio de tema. Puto tío listo.

*****^^*****

¿En qué pienso cuando canto? Es una pregunta recurrente, sobre todo ahora que no formo de un grupo propiamente dicho. He respondido lo que me ha venido en gana, según la ocasión. A veces me ha servido para vacilar al presentador de turno y otras, para reírme del entrevistador de turno.

Nunca he contestado en serio.

Sin embargo, ahora cuando canto “The death of you and me” es como si la canción me revelase que ya lo sabía. Sabía lo que me iba a ocurrir, convirtiendo mi experiencia en de un deja vú.

Y las palabras me salen más abajo de la garganta, me ahogan al emitirlas.

“You and me

Forever we'd be free

Free to spend our whole lives running

From people who would be

The death of you and me”

*******

Según la agenda debería haber vuelto ya. Camino nerviosa por la habitación, como si fuese un animal encerrado. He terminado de cerrar todo lo que he podido de las próximas dos semanas con Janice.

Tengo el cerebro agotado, estoy segura que mi cuerpo necesita dormir y lo haría de buen grado si mi cerebro no estuviese obsesionado con escuchar ruidos en la puerta.

*****^^*****

-¿Qué tal?

-Una ducha.

-Interpreto como un bien. ¿Cenas arriba o quieres que te reserve algo?

Lo que quiero es llegar a la habitación y meterme en la ducha un tiempo corto, un par de horas por ejemplo.

-No.

Me mira con suspicacia, intentando saber que voy hacer. ¡Ja, buena suerte! Ni yo mismo tengo ni puta idea.

 

*******

Las horas pasan y aunque mi estómago reclama algo de comer intento meterme en la cabeza el hecho de que no vendrá.

¿Por qué?

¿Para qué?

Me meto en la cama y sólo logro dar vueltas y vueltas.

¡Joder, quería verle!

*****^^*****

Dejo la toalla a medio camino entre el baño y la cama, y me tiro sobre ella. No tengo ganas de nada. Bueno, sí. Me gustaría encerrarme y que nadie me tocase las narices un rato. Dos semanas, por poner un ejemplo.

Sé cuando no soy una buena compañía, me conozco lo bastante para darme cuenta de cuando paso a ser un imbécil gracioso a un gilipollas apaleable.

Me he pasado todo el día dándole vueltas a una situación y las únicas “soluciones” que se me ocurren son o muy desastrosas o cojonudamente sensatas. Por supuesto, las últimas son las que menos me gustan.

Lo más lógico sería dejarme de tonterías, decirle a Jan que despida a Alexa y no volverla a ver. Vamos, muerto el perro se acaba la rabia.

Pero aunque sensato y sencillo, es algo que no quiero hacer. Primero porque Alex no se merece que la deje sin trabajo y luego porque a mí no me sale de las pelotas alejarla de mí.

Es posible que primero vaya mi deseo egoísta.

Las otras van en la línea de ocultárselo a todos o decirle la verdad a Sarah.

No es que me asusten las consecuencias. Tal vez, sí. Lo que realmente no quiero es meter a los chicos en esto.

Y Sarah, tampoco ella se merece nada de esto.

Lo dicho, no tengo ni puta idea.

*******

-¡Buenos días!

-Ya, ya.

Marc aparta el iPad y me mira por encima de las gafas.

-Perdón, buenos días-corrijo para ver si me da cuartelillo.

-Vale, vamos a tener que hablar. ¿Quieres que le parta la cara? Puedo, en mi contrato dice que si se pone más gilipollas de lo normal puedo usar la fuerza.

Me río y me siento a su lado. Aún el set no está del todo finalizado y Noel estará a punto de bajar.

-Y cuando te digo fuerza me refiero a la física, ¿eh?

-¡Oh, gracias! Pensaba que hablabas de la jedi-le sigo el juego, mientras voy curioseando el orden de las entrevistas-¿El canal 5 la ha suspendido?

-No podían hoy pero he logrado que la hagan mañana, vía Twittcam.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso también lo has hecho con la fuerza?

-¡Qué va! Gasta demasiadas energías. He utilizado mis artes de persuasión, son infalibles.

-¿De veras?-le pico y suelta el iPad y me quita el guión. Me agarra de las manos y me mira fijamente. Es difícil no reírme pero intento seguirle el juego.

-Alexa Mckaan quieres…-se para y se moja los labios y a mí me cuesta menos el quedarme seria-traerme un mini paquete de mielpops.

Tardo en responderle, me paso la lengua por los labios y me acerco un poco a su cara-No.

-¡Venga!-me ruega como un niño pequeño-Tengo hambre.

-Ve tú.

-Me da vergüenza.

-¡Por favor!-puse los ojos en blanco y le solté las manos.

-Es que ya he ido cuatro veces.

-¿Cuatro? No entiendo como no eres una foca monje, de verdad-me levanto y ríe por lo bajo-Lo hago porque tengo curiosidad de saber cuándo vas a reventar.

-Buena chica-me suelta como si fuese un perro.

-Ha puesto los brazos en jarra, yo que tú tendría cuidado.

Su voz desde mi espalda me coge de improviso y tengo las mismas ganas de darme la vuelta como de alejarme corriendo.

-Alex no me hará nada…

-Te voy a buscar eso- le interrumpo y camino hacia la cafetería, derecha como una vela. No quiero girarme y verle, sentir cosas que están destinadas a morir. Paso.

*****^^*****

-Se te ha quedado cara de tonto.

-No te pases, Marc.

-Es decir, que se nota. Siéntate, hombre-da palmadas al sillón que está a su lado-Hasta dentro de diez minutos no comienza la primera ronda, relájate un poco.

Le miro mientras rebusco en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Necesito fumar.

-¿Se te han acabado?

-Eso parece.

-Pues ya sabes-con un gesto de la cabeza me señala la cafetería. Lo miro un rato.

-¿Podrías…?

-No, no, ni de coña, Noel-no ha subido el volumen sin embargo su voz tiene consistencia-Vas a ir tú solito porque cuanto antes recuperéis algo de normalidad, este día no se volverá pesado y lastimoso.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-¿Hace falta?

*******

-¿Puedes preguntarles si tienen Benson and Hedges?

Claro que puedo preguntarlo. Y él también, todo el condenado servicio del hotel sabe inglés por muy en Colombia que estemos. Además, ¿cómo que si puedo? Si es mi jefe. Es mi puto jefe casado, mayor, que se ha metido dios sabe qué y que no se atreve a tocarme porque se siente un cerdo.

-Gracias-le digo al camarero que se ha adelantado a la inútil traducción.-Toma-se la ofrezco sin levantar la mirada más allá de su nariz.

No me atrevo, el corazón ya me va a mil sin tener que mirarle a los ojos. El aroma de su colonia y el del tabaco me atontan. No me siento débil pero me desmayaría de buen grado sabiendo que así me agarraría.

-Gracias-contesta bajito, reteniendo la cajetilla junto a mi mano en las suyas.

No quiero ponerme a llorar.

No quiero hacerlo.

Pero siento algo tan fuerte en el pecho, de tal intensidad, que amenaza con asfixiarme otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?-susurra, con sus dedos pulgares dibujando en mi piel.

-No-respondo inmediatamente, sin dudar.

-Yo tampoco-vuelve a susurrar antes de soltarme las manos y tocarme la espalda, animándome a caminar de vuelta al set-¿Cuándo tengo la pausa para comer?

La alusión a la rutina, al trabajo, me descoloca pero se lo agradezco. Busco la Blackberry en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros.

-A las 12:30-me atrevo a mirarle.

-Come conmigo.

Me gusta lo que veo en sus ojos. Es un pensamiento cruel pues los veo llenos de pena y anhelo.

-Vale.

Me acaricia la espalda antes de ir hacia los chicos de sonido.

-¿Mis mielpops?

-¡Ah!

Marc observa mis manos vacía y sonríe.

*****^^*****

-Encantado como siempre de venir.

-Gracias por la entrevista, Noel.

-Descanso para comer-grita Marc y uno de los chicos de sonido se apresura a quitarme el micrófono de mariposa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Hasta las 14:45, la primera entrevista será a las 15:00.

-¿Dónde está Alex?

Marc y Jan levantan la vista de los teléfonos y guiones y miran hacia los lados.

-¡Vaya, no te cortas, chico!

El de sonido me deja en paz y empiezo a abrir el celofán de mi cajetilla. Lo curioso es que lo hago de manera autómata no porque quiera fumar ahora mismo. Lo único que quiero es aprovechar esas dos horas con ella.

-Ahí llega, justo a tiempo.

-¡Hola chicos! Os traigo los pases recién salidos de la plastificadora. De estreno.

*******

-Venga, tirad-Jan me arrebata las cosas y me empuja levemente en dirección a Noel. Me siento bastante violenta no obstante, Noel mete las manos en su cazadora y echa a andar hacia el ascensor.

Me quedo parada mirándoles alternativamente y Marc me sonríe, mirándome por encima de las gafas.

-Te espero aquí a las 14:30.

-14:45-replica Noel en la distancia, frente al ascensor.

-Ella tiene otro horario-responde Jan y Noel manotea en el aire, sin volverse.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y él me mira por encima del hombro.

Arranco a andar y subimos junto a los demás huéspedes.

-¿Es usted Noel Gallagher?-chapurrea un adolescente antes de que se cierren las puertas.

-¡Eh! ¿Yo? No, no-niega sin despeinarse.

-Pero…-el chico me mira y yo subo la vista al techo del elevador.

Seguimos subiendo en un silencio incómodo hasta que llegamos a nuestra planta.

Antes de cerrarse, el chico me mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

*****^^*****

-Eres increíble.

La miro mientras busco la tarjeta de mi habitación en mi cartera.

-Ni te has puesto colorado. Les has soltado un “no”. ¡Increíble!

Parece realmente alucinada y me hace sonreír.

¡Joder, cuánto la necesito!

Abro y la dejo pasar ante mí. Mi habitación está tan impoluta como cuando eres adolescente y tu madre se cansa de gritarte que recojas esa cuadra. No es que haya mejorado con la edad, es que las camareras de piso son realmente eficientes.

-¿Qué te apetece comer?-me pregunta, cogiendo la carta del escritorio.

-No lo sé, ¿hay platos normales ahí?

Me mira con cara de indignación- Por supuesto, es un hotel de cinco estrellas.

-Y lo elegiste tú-me adelanto.

-Sí-me mira con falsa autosuficiencia un segundo y repasa con el dedo las posibilidades.

Tiro la chaqueta a la cómoda y no me lo pienso más.

*******

-No sé si yo lo haré-me quita el menú de las manos y lo deja encima del escritorio-Pero necesito que tú lo hagas.

-¿El qué?-sus manos me acarician el cuello desde la base hasta el mentón. Mi respiración se vuelve superficial.

-Que me perdones.

*****^^*****

Sus labios dibujan un porqué que no llega a sonar. No puedo aguantarlo más.

Esta vez es ella la que se queda estática. Sus labios me acogen pero no me responden. Me separo un poco. Tiene los ojos vidriosos y me mira de una manera que me quita cualquier duda que pueda tener.

Vuelvo a besarla, más suave, más lento.

Sus manos se entrelazan en mi espalda y me aprieta contra ella. Me responde con cuidado, dejando que el beso tenga el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

Creo que debería buscarme un abogado.

No pienso dejarla escapar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Éste ha sido mi primer aporte a la página. Os agradezco vuestras opiniones y tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
